I've Been Thinking 'Bout You Worldwide
by no white horse for me
Summary: ErinxLogan real world. The boys are on tour, Erin's sick, there's a new music video, and the only way to get her happy is a call from the boy she loves.


**Aloha! This is my first BTR fanfic, and I actually wrote this at 7:00 in the morning when I was in Hawaii and listening to BTR on loop - we were there for three and a bit weeks, and the boys were all I listened to. This isn't set in the show, it's set in reality - ErinxLogan chiz. So, please R+R! And for all my PPF readers, it will be uploaded ASAP! And I've been pleasantly surprised with all the reviews I've recieved for _drawn against a wall in blood, _and I was thinking of uploading a third and FINAL chapter to that. By the way, my Big Time Crush is Logan. Who's yours?  
>HPloveofmylife<strong>

"Hello?"

"It won't stop raining!"

"Hi, Logan."

"We've been here a week and it hasn't stopped raining!"

"Give it time, be patient!"

"Well, me, James and Kendall are. Carlos is bouncing off the walls – literally. We think someone gave him a lollipop. Do you _know_ what lollipops do to him, Erin?"

"Actually, I do. Remember, Katelyn and I gave him one because we were bored?"

"Oh, yeah, the whole 'I am Simba, hear me roar,' thing."

"Yeah, that _may_ have been a mistake."

"Ya think? We had to bring him home! He was actually quoting lines from the Lion King!"

"Aww, poor boys."

"Yeah, yeah. So how are you?"

"A lot better now that you called."

"Aw, why?"

"I think Ashley (**A/N: Ashley Argota off True Jackson**) may have given me her cold. Katelyn's forbidden me to leave my bed, but it's such a nice day out so she dragged me along to the beach and said 'mind the stuff, don't go in the water, or I'll know.' So while she and Ciara are surfing, I'm alone!"

"So you felt lonely."

"Pretty much."

"Take some Advil when you get home, drink some tea with lemon and honey, and tell Katelyn to bugger off because you need sunshine and fresh air."

"Thanks…Dr. Logan."

"Shut up."

"Enough about me. How are my favourite four boys?"

"Well, Carlos is sugar happy and won't SHUT THE HELL UP! Kendall's suffering from 'rain syndrome' – he's in the kitchen petting the coffee maker. And I don't know where James went…oh, never mind, found him."

"What's he doing?"

"Either having a seizure outside or…maybe…yep, he's trying to make rain angels. Didn't even think that was possible."

"Neither did I. How's he doing?"

"Not great. I really need to get new friends."

"I'm sure. What are you doing to keep sane?"

"Talking to you."

"Well, you might not want to do that for long, because I'm about to go crazy if I have to watch Ciara and Katelyn much longer!"

"Aww, when Katelyn gets a cold, you can do this to her."

"You know, maybe I will."

"Haha, I'm sure. Hey, did you see our new music video?"

"Oh, yeah, I did. 'Music Sounds Better With U.'"

"Yep."

"Yeah, it was cute. You and that girl looked pretty cozy."

"Why, Miss. Sanders are you jealous?"

"Pfft, no! I just don't think that on-set chemistry is a good thing!"

"Really?"

"…Alright, with anyone but me! I got jealous!"

"That's my girl."

"Nyeeh!"

"Oh, mature. And anyway, Naomi was cute, but…"

"Pfft, with boobs like hers she'd have to be."

"Hey! Anyway, Naomi was cute, but I just pretended it was someone else and it was a whole lot easier."

"Oh, yeah, who?"

"…You."

"You are such a suck-up. Thanks, though. Just made this whole cold thing a whole lot more bearable."

"I am not a suck-up. I kept calling her Erin by accident."

"Bet she was pleased with you."

"Not so much. We were filming for three weeks, and by the end, she just kept hitting me. James went to apologize for my _stupidity_ and she hit him too. We concluded she was in a hitting mood. You're welcome, by the way."

"Hang on a sec, Logie. (Off phone) IT'S LOGAN! NO, YOU CAN'T! BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO SIT HERE WITH A COLD WHILE YOU TWO PLAY, YOU MISS OUT ON LOGAN! Sorry 'bout tha- HUH? NO, YOU CAN'T TALK TO KENDALL EITHER! YEAH, WELL! Sorry."

"It's cool. Think you may have burst my eardrum though."

"No prob. When do you get back?"

"Next month."

"Can't wait. Well, I'd better go."

"Aw, why?"

"Because Katelyn looks fit to kill, and this is her phone."

"Alright. I miss you, Erin."

"I miss you too, Logie, but we'll see each other soon, I promise."

"Bye."

"Bye." (Disconnects.)

"(Into the phone)…I love you." (Disconnects.) **(who do you think said this? Let me know by reviewing!**)


End file.
